Shattered Sky/Chapter 10
Chapter description :Two days after RiverClan's camp was taken over by Darktail's group , Alderheart and Mothwing are on their way to investigate the RiverClan camp. He didn't tell his father, Bramblestar that they were going, and figures he'll get in trouble for it. The ginger tom silently remarks that he was shocked Darktail attacked a Clan that had nothing to do with him and wasn't under failing leadership, like ShadowClan was. Alderheart and Mothwing decide to travel through WindClan territory instead of ShadowClan territory. :Mothwing explains to him she plans to request access to her herb store as an excuse to get into the RiverClan camp. They run into a WindClan patrol of Sedgewhisker, Leaftail, and Oatclaw. Leaftail and Oatclaw are initially suspicious of the two medicine cats, but Sedgewhisker lets them pass through. :Mothwing and Alderheart make it safely to the border, which Mothwing remarks is already beginning to stink of Darktail's rogues. They are met by a patrol consisting of Raven, Needletail, and Violetpaw. Alderheart notices that Violetpaw is trying to look fierce, but just seems sad and afraid. Mothwing explains to Raven that she needs to collect her herb store from the RiverClan camp, as medicine cats are be able to cross over Clan borders when they absolutely must. Raven declines, saying those are Clan rules and don't apply to the Kin, and Needletail agrees. :Needletail then changes her mind, and allows her and Alderheart to collect the herbs, as long as they show Puddleshine what some of them are for. Raven seems to accept this. Alderheart suspects Needletail knows that he and Mothwing just want to get into the camp and is subtly trying to help them. :Upon entering the camp, They are shocking at the disastrous state of it, and Alderheart doesn't see Dawnpelt anywhere, so he presumes something awful happened to her. Violetpaw pulls Alderheart aside and asks about Twigpaw. He tells Violetpaw her sister is recovering fine, which was a lie, as no cat had seen Twigpaw for some time. :Mothwing and Alderheart are escorted to the RiverClan medicine den. Puddleshine greets them, and Needletail explains that they're here to show him some of the herbs and take some. Puddleshine is surprised at first, as he needs no help with herbs, but soon catches onto the plan, and plays along, saying he doesn't know everything yet. :As Mothwing explains some of the herbs to Puddleshine, Alderheart asks Needletail if she's all right. She insists she's fine. Needletail asks if Dawnpelt is all right in ThunderClan, though Alderheart tells her that Dawnpelt never made it to ThunderClan. She figures Darktail must have killed her, but hides her shock and says it was Dawnpelt's own fault if she got hurt, careful not to betray her actual feelings as Raven was still nearby, listening. Alderheart comments silently that he's seen Needletail in a lot of moods before, but never scared. Characters Major *Mothwing *Needletail }} Minor *Leaftail *Oatclaw *Violetpaw *Raven *Unnamed rogues }} Mentioned *Darktail *Rowanstar *Mistystar *Onestar *Mallownose *Dawnpelt *Juniperclaw *Strikestone }} Notes and references Category:Shattered Sky Category:A Vision of Shadows arc Category:Chapter subpages